disneyxdpairofkingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Junga Ball (episode)
After seeing a hoop that had been set up Brady and Boomer play basketball, Mason explains that it isn't basketball but Junga Ball. Brady doesn't believe him and goes for another hoop but gets slammed by a man swinging on a rope Mason explains that that was a screamer. Mason takes them inside and gives Brady an icepack and starts explaining about the game. Mason tells them to change for practice because they would be the captains to defeat Kipikipi. Brady explains that they were never part of a team in Chicago. After a stupid thought that Mason meant sea captains they decide to be the team captains. After an attempt to stoke the players Mason explains that Kipikipi has beat Kinkow the last thirty years. Matooka shows his hate to Kipikipi by destroying a dummy. Boomer then with pleasure picks the cheerleaders. The team that they choose consists of seven players, two too many: Brady, Boomer, Matooka, Patooka, Stan, Mahama, and Mason. Brady is very tough on the guards during the practices, while Boomer practice dancing with the cheerleaders. While picking positions Brady makes himself screamer which Boomer also wants. Brady then calls Boomer the head-cheerleader. After an argument Boomer holds a stupid speech that only made sense to Brady, Boomer quit. Lanny then starts talking to Boomer about how stupid Brady is. Lanny tells Boomer to make a team of islanders and not just royal guards. After finding a team of islanders Boomer introduces his team to Brady. Boomers team consists of himself, earlier enemy of the kings: Redbeard, Giro who is a Flaji, also an earlier enemy of the kings Hibachi, and a huge man Bone-Cracker. This team does not impress Brady at first until they give him a demo. Boomer challenges Brady to a game where winning team plays Kipikipi, Lanny quikly adds that losing team throws itself into Mt. Spew king first. Brady declines and walks away. Boomer then calls Brady a chicken, making Brady angry and demands Mason to throw Boomer's team out. Mason says that he can't and Brady has to accept the challenge. During Brady's practice Lanny explains Brady that Boomer's team is better and will help Brady by giving him berries that can make you stronger and gives you body hair which excites Brady. Lanny then tells Boomer and his team about the berries. Boomer asks Lanny if he has any schemes. Lanny then tells him to switch out Bone-Cracker with Grunion Pupaley. The Boom Pow in Kinkow begins with Lanny welcoming Brady's team with lots of cheering and then welcomes Boomer's team with a few boo's. Lanny then anounces the substitution on Boomer's team. The substitution frightens Brady. Before long Pupaley hits the ball all the way to Egypt where it smashes a tourist family's camera. Pupaley asks Boomer for a redo but doesn't get one. Boomer's team is in the lead when Lanny gets Bone-Cracker onto radio as a special guest. Mahama and Stan dips Hibachi into the Piranha Pool where Hibachi loses his hair. Pupaley goes crazy and hits Matooka with a bench and eats the ball. Mason then tries to convince the kings to declare a tie but Boomer doesn't agree. The kings try to go screamer to screamer. Bone-Cracker tells Lanny they won't survive that and the Lanny starts cheering. They smash into each other and survive calling it a tie. The final team consists of Mason, Matooka, Redbeard, Hibachi, and Giro. Pupaley becomes a cheerleader while wearing a funny wig. The kings both get the jobs to sell red hot jumbanuts but accidentally drops some that a Kipikipi player slips on and Mason wins the game for Kinkow. Category:Episode Category:Season 1